


The Internet Is Not Just For Porn 上网不止为了看片儿

by JaneMcavoy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMcavoy/pseuds/JaneMcavoy
Summary: 约翰是夏洛克的网络伴侣——来自加拿大。没人认为他是真的。





	The Internet Is Not Just For Porn 上网不止为了看片儿

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Internet Is Not Just For Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304382) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



夏洛克在犯罪现场发短信不是个新鲜事儿。

 

夏洛克一边短信一边仰头大笑，这就有点不正常了。

 

“哈，他终于疯了。可惜，自今天起，我还赌他能坚持三个月呢。”多诺万若有所思的抬起头。“谁赢了赌注？”

 

忽视掉她，雷斯垂德清了清嗓子问，“夏洛克，你在跟谁说话？”

 

夏洛克盯着屏幕头也不抬。“我没说话。”

 

哦，上帝保—“你在跟谁发短信？”

 

“我男朋友。”

 

空气瞬间凝结，沉默的气氛夸张到夏洛克都注意到了异常。他抬起头，困惑的眨眨眼。“有问题吗？”

 

“你男朋友，”安德森不可置信的说。

 

“我已经说了，”夏洛克快速极快，语气暴躁。

 

“你。有男朋友。”

 

“安德森，你那剩余的可怜的脑细胞也要集体大逃亡了？你在重复自己的话。没完没了。”

 

“你付他多少钱？”多诺万插话。“你不会找了个邮购新郎吧？他们不可信，他们会带着你所有钱跑到开曼群岛去。”

 

“好了，够了，”雷斯垂德大喝道，在这演变成一场混战——包括拉扯头发和撕咬 前及时遏止。有时候他真同情他文法学校的老师。“很不错，夏洛克，但你现在身处犯罪现场。你可以过后给你男——”他哽住了。他的大脑拒绝将“夏洛克”和“男朋友”这两个词放进一个所有格代词句子里。“你可以待会儿联系他。”

 

“不行。”夏洛克吸了吸鼻子。“我在问他人类肝脏的衰变率。这对案子很重要。”

 

多诺万的“为什么他会了解人器官的衰变率？哦天，你不会找了个连环杀手男朋友吧？”淹没在了雷斯垂德的咆哮里，“夏洛克！你不能泄露正在调查的案件细节！”

 

“我让你进来就已违反了很多规矩了—”

 

“我有种可怕的感觉—”

 

“—我让你参与不意味你能随意带玩伴来—”

 

“—他会杀人，然后给你带些躯干回去做实验。他可能还负责买东西，因为他是供应方—”

 

“—国有国法，家有家规，你个愚蠢的蠢货。你或许不信任条例，但想要给罪犯定罪，我们必须遵守它们！”

 

“—然后你们就可以依偎在沙发上，谈论一天的生活。他会告诉你他杀过哪些人，你会告诉他你破过的最可怕的案，这些家事都无比可怕。”

 

夏洛克怒视着他们。“约翰是位医生，”他愤怒的反驳多诺万。对雷斯垂德，他说，“我认为一个加拿大人不会关注一个小小的遗传丑闻。”

 

雷斯垂德缓慢的眨眨眼。“加拿大人。”

 

“哦真棒，你现在也重复同句话了。”夏洛克瞪着安德森。“恭喜，安德森。你成功的创造了人类史上第一例脑残传染案例。”

 

“夏洛克！”雷斯垂德几乎在咆哮。“这关加拿大人什么事？”

 

夏洛克望天，露出一副为何—我的—卓越才华—要—悲哀的—和—这些—没有—头脑—的凡人同流 的表情。雷斯垂德很熟悉这个表情。他们经常见面。

 

“约翰是加拿大人。并且他天赋异禀，我怀疑他人在里士满就能影响英国司法制度。”

 

每个人都面面相觑。

 

“夏洛克，”雷斯垂德小心翼翼的说，“你到底是怎么认识，呃，约翰的？”

 

“互联网”

 

死寂卷土重来，顺便带着它的小伙伴尴尬和操蛋。

 

“我天，”多诺万悲叹。“你为什么就不能找一个好点儿的连环杀手呢？”

 

*

 

“你笔友还好吗，亲爱的？”

 

“他不是我笔友，哈德森太太，他是我男朋友。”

 

“当然了，亲爱的。”

 

*

 

你不能网恋。妈咪不会同意的。MH

 

滚。SH。

 

*

 

雷斯垂德原想夏洛克会厌倦，然后放弃整个该死的来自——加拿大的——互联网——男朋友这档子事儿。

 

他没有。相反，他对此愈发沉迷。

 

“你们怎么蠢到这种地步了！”夏洛克挥舞着双手。“如果约翰在这儿，他早八百年就明白了！”

 

他们现在听这话耳朵都出茧了。如果约翰在这儿。约翰说这。约翰说那。约翰会把凶手打倒在地，拷上手铐，完成档案了事。

 

这种情况持续了好几个月。现在雷斯垂德一听到“约翰”就忍不住浑身发抖。

 

然而，多诺万已经达到她极限了。“哦，你能不能别扯淡了！”

 

夏洛克冷笑。“如果你们能好好工作我就不会说了！讲真，约翰——”

 

“约翰不存在！他从来就不是真实的！他是你编造出来的，好让我们所有人都觉得你更有人情味儿或者什么鬼！”

 

“哦，是什么让你得出如此天才的推论啊？”夏洛克几乎在咆哮。“说啊，多诺万警官。我真想听听你富含逻辑的妙论。”

 

“够了！”雷斯垂德厉声说。“多诺万，保护现场。夏洛克，跟我来。”

 

雷斯垂德把夏洛克带到一个安静的角落。夏洛克瞪着他，眼神里古怪的混含着蔑视和忧虑。

 

“约翰确有其人。他有博客。我就是在那发现他的。”

 

“是，我相信你。我相信约翰真实存在。但夏洛克，”雷斯垂德尽量使语气温和，“你了解他吗？”

 

“当然！他是位医生，原来是加拿大部队医疗服务部的。他很不熟悉现代科技，他也——”

 

“你见过他吗？你知道他长什么样吗？”

 

夏洛克厌恶的哼了一声。“我喜欢他的思想。我不在乎他的容貌。”

 

“夏洛克，”雷斯垂德叹息。“我知道这很难听，但约翰可能不是你想象的那样。”

 

“我完全了解他。”

 

“你确定？”雷斯垂德逼问。“你确定以及肯定了解他吗？互联网会掩盖一个人很多真相。没人能从几篇邮件或一个博客推断出所有的事。你也不能。”

 

一瞬间，夏洛克看上去很受伤。他很快回复了平静，但雷斯垂德看到了他眼中闪烁的怀疑。

 

“听着，约翰可能不像他说的那样。或许他可能是某个逗你玩的小孩，或许是一个寂寞的老女人。关键是，你无从得知。在这种情况下。”

 

再度回到犯罪现场的夏洛克有些灰心丧气。他一如既往的高效破案，却少了往日的尖酸刻薄。

 

他再也没提起约翰。

 

*

 

一周后，雷斯垂德到221B探访夏洛克。哈德森太太应的门。

 

“哦，我想你错过他啦，探长。他去国外探案了。”

 

忧虑爬上他的脊椎。“不是去加拿大，是吧？”

 

“加拿大？不，我想我听他说过白俄罗斯的事儿。”

 

“哦。好吧，很好。他回来时，你能让他联系我吗？”

 

“当然了，亲爱的。”

 

雷斯垂德打道回府新苏格兰场，心里轻松了点儿。看来夏洛克终于听了他一次劝，回到了原来的生活轨道。

 

好样的。忘掉幻想的男朋友，越早越好。

 

*

 

雷斯垂德接下来的一个月也没见着夏洛克。直到遇到一个特别奇怪的三人凶杀案，他发短信给夏洛克，“快滚过来，不然我把案子转给迪莫克。”

 

“不准碰它，安德森！”

 

夏洛克冲进案发现场，大衣在他身后张扬的起舞。雷斯垂德原想招呼他的，但哽在了喉咙里，因为一个矮小，结识的金发男人跟在他身后。他穿着牛仔裤和军式夹克，好奇的左顾右盼。

 

“夏洛克，我告诉过你犯罪现场不是你的个人秀。”

 

夏洛克瞪了他一眼，但那陌生人抢先回答。

 

“哦，抱歉。看来我不应该在这。我在外面等你，夏洛克。”

 

夏洛克皱眉。蹲在尸体边的多诺万抬起头，惊讶的说，“你是美国人？”

 

男人咧嘴一笑。“加拿大人，事实上。”

 

所有人都石化了。

 

“加拿大人，”雷斯垂德终于说话了，语气虚弱。“你不会刚好叫约翰吧？”

 

男人笑了，有点困惑。“呃，是。约翰华生医生，你好。”他伸出手。

 

雷斯垂德和他握握手，多半出于本能，因为他的脑子已经像微软冒牌货一样当机了。

 

夏洛克洋洋得意。

 

画面定格。所有人都放下了手中事，盯着那个男人。本来雷斯垂德该吼了他们的，但他自己的大脑都还在重启。从它启动的速度来看，版本应该是Windows Vista。

 

约翰愣愣的看着他们，大拇指指了指身后。“我该离开吗？”

 

“不。”夏洛克突然穿过房间，走到约翰面前，他们的胸膛咫尺之隔。“留下。我需要你。”

 

约翰抬起头笑了，眼角露出了皱纹。夏洛克虽然没笑，但他的表情变温和了。

 

夏洛克戳着尸体时，多诺万鬼鬼祟祟的走近男人。“所以，你就是那个臭名昭著的约翰。”

 

“我不太确定臭名昭著是什么意思，但，是的。”

 

“你是连环杀手吗？”

 

“呃，不是。”

 

“那个怪胎可能是。”多诺万从头到脚打量了一番男人，格子衬衫加羊毛套衫。“你看起来很普通。”

 

“谢谢？”

 

“他一直在跟我们说你是他男朋友，你知道的。好久了。”

 

“真的？”约翰皱眉。“真奇怪。”

 

 

多诺万满心以为他会马上澄清自己的正常和理性。“是的，他就是这么说的。”

 

“他几个月前就向我求婚了。”

 

幻想破灭。

 

约翰朝房间另一头喊道，“嘿，你没改变主意吧？”

 

“别傻了，”夏洛克说。“还要再等等。妈咪想在夏季举办婚礼。”

 

“好吧，但别往忘我的签证快过期了。”

 

“不会的。麦考夫已经在办你双重国籍的事了。文件周二批下来就可以搞定。”

 

“啊。这…真棒。”约翰皱了皱鼻子。“你哥哥到底是做什么的？”

 

“别管他，约翰。来看看这具尸体。”

 

约翰看向雷斯垂德寻求许可。雷斯垂德默默的挥手让他过去。他需要躺一会儿，最好再敷个冷包。或者威士忌。许多许多威士忌。

 

多诺万挪到他身边，默默地塞给他一条玛氏巧克力棒。雷斯垂德两口解决了它。

 

“难以置信。”

 

“对啊。”

 

“这事太不靠谱了，本该大错特错的。”多诺万沉思道。

 

 

“嗯。”

 

“特立独行如他都能找到这么可爱的男朋友。”多诺万叹气。“这世道真不公平。”

 

约翰指着一具尸体，对夏洛克窃窃私语。他指着一只手的手指甲，而后又指指头部。夏洛克惊喜的喊叫着，一把抓住约翰的衣领，深吻了他。

 

多诺万热切的看着。“哦我的天。”

 

“你发现了什么吗，夏洛克？”雷斯垂德的语气就像一饱经风霜的可怜人，到最后不得不接受千疮百孔的人生。

 

“双胞胎！”夏洛克跑过他们时喊道。“跟着，约翰！”

 

约翰在他身后小跑，经过雷斯垂德和多诺万时还向他们开心的挥挥手。

 

雷斯垂德捏着鼻梁。“老天。有两个人。”

 

多诺万诺有所思的呢喃。“不知道我们会不会被邀请参加婚礼呢？”

 

END

 

作者有话说：网恋有风险，效仿需谨慎XD

**Author's Note:**

> 翻译肯定没原文有滋有味，希望大家去看看原文给作者小心心，原文可以说非常豹笑了。蟹蟹小天使们~笔芯~


End file.
